


Unexpected Visitors

by MrRigger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: Barry shows up in Kara's apartment to ask for help.  Too bad she wasn't alone this time.





	

Kara snuggled deeper into Lena’s side as a little blue alien scurried across the screen. Lena felt so amazing, and Kara was taking the opportunity to touch her as much as possible. One arm curled around Lena’s back so Kara could rest her hand on Lena’s hip, and her other hand was rubbing gently just above Lena’s knee.

Kara still couldn’t believe how lucky she’d gotten when Lena said yes to dinner and a movie. Three months later, and here they were, making out in a blanket fort and watching a movie on her laptop.

“We should pause the movie,” Kara whispered.

“I don’t care about the movie,” Lena husked back.

“I just want to make sure we can finish it later,” Kara reasoned before trailing her tongue up Lena’s throat.

Lena hissed in pleasure. “Really? You’re thinking about that now?”

“It’s a good ending,” Kara protested. “He gets to stay with the family he found, and it just kinda speaks to me.”

Lena huffed, but slid down and hit the space bar with her toe. Rather than scoot back up, she pulled Kara down on top of her.

Then there was the brief but distinct sound of an interdimensional breach opening and closing, and that was all the warning Kara got before the blanket fort collapsed down on them both.

“Whoa!”

“Hey!”

“Watch out!”

“Sorry!”

There were two more voices in her apartment than had been a moment ago, but they sounded familiar. Kara struggled to get the blankets off her head, frowning as somebody tried to help and only succeeded in making things worse.

After a great deal of thrashing about, Kara finally freed her head. Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon were both standing awkwardly in the middle of what remained of her fort, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Barry! You knocked down my fort!” Kara groaned.

Barry had to bite his lip to keep his laughter in. “Ah, I’m sorry Kara, I didn’t mean to,” he apologized. He didn’t sound very sincere though, and Kara gave him her best stink-eye. “What, um, why’d you have a fort?”

Lena’s head finally escaped. “She was inspired by a picture she saw on the internet the other day,” Lena explained grouchily. “‘I want to build a fort and then fuck you in it.’ Language aside, Kara thought it was a great idea. Now, are you going to explain who you are and why you’re interrupting us?”

Barry and Cisco were both suddenly uncomfortable. “Do you, um, need us to give you a minute?”

“We were watching a movie!” Kara protested. “A Disney movie!”

“No we weren’t.”

“Yes, we were.”

“We’d just paused it, Kara.”

“We can go out in the hall, if you want?” Barry offered, trying to diffuse the situation.

“You could have stayed out there until someone answered the door, instead of trespassing,” Lena snapped irritably.

Kara kicked the rest of the blankets off before standing up. She helped Lena up before making introductions. “Guys, this is my girlfriend, Lena. Lena, meet Barry and Cisco. They’re superheroes from another universe. Though I’m not sure why they just decided to pop into my apartment instead of calling on the communicator they gave me last time.”

“We tried,” Barry said awkwardly. “You weren’t answering.”

Kara huffed. “Well, I was clearly on a date, which you have now ruined, so what are you doing here?”

Lena waved a hand. “No, you’re going to have to take a step back. Another universe?”

Cisco nodded. “If I told you the multiple universe theory was true, would you know what I was talking about?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Though I might question your sanity.”

“Actually, he’s right. I’ve been there,” Kara admitted.

“Really?” Lena arched an eyebrow. “And you never thought to share this information?”

“It’s not something I think about!” Kara defended herself. “I wasn’t hiding it or anything, I just never thought to tell you. We weren’t together yet when it happened, and by the time we were, it’d been long enough that I’d mostly forgotten about it.”

“You forgot you traveled to another universe?” Lena snarked.

“Yes? No? I think it was more out of sight, out of mind,” Kara explained.

Lena closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. “Fine. I suppose if you were really hiding it from me, I’d have found out sooner.”

“What?” Kara’s voice hit a register usually reserved for dog whistles. “I can be sneaky!”

Everybody in the room scoffed in unison. “I can be!” Kara reiterated, clearly offended.

“Kara, sweetie, your secret identity is a fuzzy sweater, glasses, and a ponytail. You are many wonderful things, but sneaky is not one of them.”

“My disguise works perfectly fine, thank you very much,” Kara shot back snippily.

“Alright, sweetie, keep telling yourself that.” Lena knew how to pick her battles, and Kara’s self-delusion on that particular issue was one she knew she’d never win. She turned back to Barry and Cisco. “So, explain dimensional travel to me.”

“I’m not sure we have that kind of time,” Barry said reluctantly, though Cisco looked ready to launch into an explanation. “We sorta need some help. Some super help.”

“Are aliens invading your Earth again?” Kara asked. “I thought we did a good job driving them off last time.”

“Not aliens this time, it might actually be cooler,” Cisco said excitedly. “Well, not cooler, because the planet’s definitely in danger, but still, it’s cooler than aliens.”

Kara held up a finger in objection. “Excuse me, nothing is cooler than aliens.”

Cisco shook his head. “Terminator is cooler than aliens.”

Barry sighed. “That’s what we need you for, by the way. A guy named T. O. Morrow built a robot that pretty much immediately turned on his creator and then figured out how to build more of himself.”

“You know, I fought a robot built by T. O. Morrow not long after I became Supergirl,” Kara said. “We all thought it had gone rogue, but it turned out Morrow was behind it all.”

Barry grimaced. “Yeah, that didn’t happen here. We found Morrow’s body… in pieces.”

Kara shuddered. No matter how long she was a superhero, there were some things she just wasn’t going to get used to. “Well, then I guess all we have to do is find the robot before he builds too many copies of himself.”

Barry couldn’t look Kara in the eye if he wanted to. “Yeah, so, about that… It turns out that Morrow brought the robot online like eight months ago, and he’s been building ever since. We only just found out about it because Felicity noticed raw materials been bought from everywhere, but the company doing the buying never produced anything. No products, no nothing. Green Arrow and I investigated, which was when we found Morrow’s body. We only just realized how bad things are going to be when we decided to see if you could help.”

Kara shrugged. “Let me get my suit and pack a bag. I forgot to do that last time I hopped dimensions.”

Lena looked at Kara in shock. “You don’t want any more details?”

“It’s okay, I know they’ll tell me more when we get there. And this way I don’t have to listen to the same information twice. Besides, it’s pretty simple. Seven billion people are in danger. It doesn’t matter that it’s not my Earth, all that matters is that I can help them.”

Lena considered that logic as her girlfriend disappeared in a burst of speed. “Kara, pack a second bag,” she called towards the bedroom. “I’m going with you.”

“What?” Kara reappeared in the blink of an eye. “You want to come with me? What about your company?”

“I just emailed Jess and informed her I would be unavailable until further notice. If Bruce Wayne can disappear for weeks at a time, I can do it for a few days.”

Barry and Cisco didn’t look convinced. “I don’t know if I’m comfortable bringing a civilian to another dimension. Or are you an alien too?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’m one hundred percent human, thank you very much, and that doesn’t mean I have nothing to contribute.”

“She’s a mad scientist,” Kara offered, appearing out of nowhere.

“For the last time, I am not a mad scientist!” Based on Lena’s tone, Barry guessed this wasn’t the first time the subject had come up.

“Last week, I caught you drawing blueprints for a machine that would make food fall from the sky. On a napkin.”

“I just wanted to see if I could make it work!” Lena protested. “You’re the one who made me watch that stupid movie.”

“You loved it!” Kara shot back, deeply outraged.

“I only watched it for Bruce Campbell,” Lena sniffed.

“Is that why we’re binging Burn Notice?”

“…Maybe. I had a roommate in school that watch Army of Darkness every day of the week.”

“Oh my god.”

“You made me watch all of Grey’s Anatomy because you think that Lexie looks like your sister.”

“She does!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, they don’t look anything alike. And she didn’t even show up until the end of Season Three.”

“We had to watch the rest, to understand the characters and their journey from where they started,” Kara argued.

“Um, maybe we could put a pin in this discussion until later?” Barry suggested uncomfortably. “We do still have a robot apocalypse to solve.”

Lena refused to look embarrassed, but Kara blushed. “Right, we should probably get on that soon. You’re sure you want to come?”

Lena nodded. “It’s like you said. There’s seven billion people in danger. Even if it’s not my Earth, I can’t sit idly by and let it happen. Besides, robots are a hobby of mine, and it will no doubt be helpful to have an expert along.”

Barry shrugged. “Alright, I guess, we can bring her along. Anybody else you want to bring along too?”

Kara tapped her chin thoughtfully. “What would you say to a giant, green, telepathic, shapeshifting Martian?”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally believe Kara would do this after seeing it on the internet. [My Tumblr](https://mrriggerworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
